Going Home
by HeWhoWritesStories
Summary: Leo ventures into the unknown, only knowing one thing, he needs to get Calypso. First fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome! Don't flame! It DOES hurt! Enjoy and remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Its my first fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome! Don't flame! It DOES hurt! Enjoy and remember to review!**

**I know my grammar is off and there might be confusing passages, but please try to read around them! **

**Review will encourage me to release the next chapter faster. Please, please, please review! **

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Calypso gazed toward the sea, longing to see her hero's face again. Sure, that Leo brat was annoying and stubborn, but something about him made her feel soothed. Maybe it was all the arguing with him that got her frustration out. She still clearly remembered the day he left. For once in her immortal life, she has counted the days since he took the magical raft off her island. She sighed and etched another tick onto the workbench Leo had built. She counted for the 20th time that day, 45. It had been 45 days since he left.

"Calypso, this has happened to you so many times, why are you so upset by this one hero?" she lectured to herself, "He's not handsome, he's not strong, he's just annoying and bothersome!"

As much as she told herself that, she still wanted him here, sitting next to her. She remembered the many bangs he made while building his boat. If she could just get over that lame boy, she would finally enjoy the peace and quiet. But she couldn't let it go, and the silence became more and more deafening by the hour.

"Oh the Fates are cruel!" she exclaimed, "Why must I always be so heartbroken?"

She reluctantly stood up and walked toward her cave.

_Another day of my incredibly boring life_, she thought.

* * *

"Hey Leo, let's go get some food! I'm starving!" Jason cried.

"Uhh, you go, I'm gonna work on Festus's body. I need to get him flying again", Leo replied with a grim look.

"Leo, you haven't been acting like yourself ever since we came back from the quest", Jason said, with a worried face on, "Why is it so important that you need Festus flying again? We already destroyed Gaea's plans."

"Its nothing, just go on without me!" Leo cried, his face red with frustration.

Jason raised his eyebrows and left, knowing his best friend obviously needed some time alone . Ever since the seven came back from their quest, Chiron has set up many celebrations in their honor. Leo has gone to none of them, which was very unLeo-like. He stayed in his cabin or the hidden bunker all day and night. The only times when he ate were when Piper was forced to charmspeak him into relaxing.

"Just wait for me Calypso, I'll be there soon", he murmured.

The hours ticked by and Leo worked relentlessly. Soon the sun set and the moon took its place. There was a knock at the door. Leo ignored it, hoping the person would just walk away. He did not want to be bothered at a time like this. The knock grew louder and more constant. Whoever it was, he or she must be persistent. Growling with anger, Leo put his tools down and went to open the door. Outside stood Percy and Annabeth, arms linked with each other. He left the door opened and went back to his workbench quickly.

"Leo, you need some time to relax", Annabeth stated, "Ever since we came back, you have worked day and night".

"You haven't been talking to any of us", Percy added, "We are your friends, you can tell us your problems! We can help!"

"Just go away!", Leo shouted. He pointed to Percy, "I don't need any advice from YOU of all people!"

Percy frowned. Leo remembered how upset Calypso looked when he mentioned Percy's name. Percy broke her heart and forgot about her. Leo would never do that. Since the moment he left Ogygia, he felt more and more upset. He managed to keep a smile for the team while on the journey, but he grew tired of it. He hated faking smiles.

"Well, we got you some pizza from dinner, its still warm, so eat it now, alright Leo?", Annabeth said, "C'mon its your favorite!"

"Okay, whatever!"

Annabeth sighed and walked out with Percy, closing the door behind them. The moment they left Leo broke into tears. He couldn't hold himself together anymore. It hurt so bad not being able to hold her. He was tired of being the seventh wheel. Everyone on the team found happiness. Everyone but Leo.

The smell of pizza drifted to his nose and his stomach growled in reply. Leo decided to ignore it and keep working. He hammered and worked through the night until his body gave up in exhaustion. He laid down on the floor and went to sleep. The slice of pizza lay on the table, cold.

Calypso dreamed of Leo that night. He had washed up on the shores of Ogygia. She ran over to him and jumped in excitement. She held his hand, but it was cold and limp. She pushed her head to his chest to hear the _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart. But there was none. She screamed and cried into his shoulder. Why? Why can't she get what she wanted. She just wanted to love someone, and someone to love her back. She was stranded on Ogygia for several millennia. Just one wish couldn't hurt.

"_My granddaughter, daughter of Atlas, you can have this young demigod", _A voice whispered.

She instantly recognized the voice. Gaea. Did this mean that Leo had failed to prevent her rising? She looked around, terrified. The rocks? The water? The sky? Where was Gaea's voice coming from? She looked down and jumped back, startled.

Leo's eyes were green and dull, mist swirled around his body.

His mouth opened and Gaea said, "_If you help me, I will let you keep this child's life. I can help you mend your broken heart. The gods have forgotten about you, but I will always remember. You are my granddaughter. You will serve me and command one of many armies I control. You will gain fame and make your titan father proud. You can spend the rest of eternity with Leo Valdez."_

Keep Leo? Could she really find happiness? She longed for freedom. She wanted to be free, in the world of the mortals, with Leo. She snapped out of the trance and stood with her chin high. Obviously Gaea was trying to manipulate her.

"Enough, I know better than to trust you", Calypso spat.

"_What a shame. The demigod will be fed to my sons, the giants. He is of no use. You could have been free with this ant." _She replied, laughing coldly.

Calypso shot up from her nightmare. Gaea has visited her more and more often in her dreams since Leo's departure. She shook her head and got out of bed. She hummed a song for the birds and sat at her loom, beginning to weave a pair of jeans. She remembered when she wove Leo's fireproof clothes for him, 46 days ago. At the corner of her cave sat a stack of shirts and pants, all in Leo's size. All she could think about was that mischievous smile he always had on.

"Leo! Leo open the door! Its Piper! Open up!"

"Erggg", Leo rubbed his eyes, got up, and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly and was greeted by all six of his teammates. All with mischievous smiles on. Leo raised an eyebrow, wondering why they were all here. Suddenly in a flash, Jason and Percy tackled him to a chair while Frank tied a rope around him, strapping him down. Piper laughed evilly and took a golden lasso from her belt and tossed it toward Leo. It wrapped harmlessly around the confused demigod.

"What are you guys doing?", Leo growled, "What is this?"

"Gift from my mom, as a reward! I got it yesterday!", Piper smiled, "Its enchanted with her charmspeak, its like Wonder Woman's lasso thing!"

"Oh trust me, she was toying with that all day yesterday", Jason chuckled, "Guess she didn't believe me when I told her there was nothing between me and Reyna. She had to hear it from the rope to believe it!"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Just gotta double-check!"

"Oh hold up! That means you two are officially the super couple. Jasons Superman and Pipers Wonder Woman!", Frank exclaimed, pointing to the both of them. The six demigods roared in laughter. Leo just scowled.

"Piper, can I borrow that later?" Annabeth asked, "I just gotta use that to mess with Percy!"

Before Percy could reply, Leo screamed, "What do you guys want? Untie me, I don't have time for this!"

"Piper, you better do that trick soon or he'll burn that rope off!" Hazel joked. Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax and stop shouting", Piper said calmly, obviously there was charmspeak flowing in her words. Leo's shoulders slumped and his breathing stabilized. "Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, The lasso compels you to tell the truth. What's the rush in fixing Festus?" The lasso glowed a heavenly gold.

Before he could stop his mouth, Leo's mouth obeyed the command, "When Khione sent me flying off the Argo II, I landed on Ogygia. There I fell in love with Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas. I made an oath on the River Styx that I would return to her and take her home with me".

Piper smiled triumphantly, untied the lasso, and kissed Leo's cheek. "Awww, my baby Leos all grown up, hes running around chasing goddesses! See that wasn't so hard! You could have just told me. I would have TOTALLY understood!"

Leo's eyes widened as soon as he realized he had spilled his secret. Heat rose to his cheeks. He glanced at Percy nervously, his face was tensed and his eyes bewildered.

"She...-You...-You were on her island?", Percy stuttered.

Leo sighed, recovering from the shock, "Now you all know, just get out of here. I don't want anyone telling me I can't get there. She's waiting for me. I have to help her!"

"Leo…, that's great and all, but no man can ever find Ogygia twice", Annabeth said carefully.

"You don't understand! You and Percy has always been the praised and famous couple", Leo retaliated, "No one ever thinks about her, shes always heartbroken. I won't leave her alone anymore!"

Hazel smiled softly, "Oh Leo, you remind me so much of Sammy. Always so stubborn and loyal". She patted his head and pressed her lips to his forehead.

Tears started welling up in Leo's eyes. He sniffed and whined, trying to keep it in. Piper gave a silent acknowledgment telling the others to leave for a few minutes. Jason nodded and closed the door behind him. The room was quiet except for Leo's weeping. His hiccups and gasps echoed against the wall.

"Leo, I am so proud of you for pursuing her. Even though you know it may not be possible, you still press on. If you are going on this journey, I swear to you, that I will do everything in my power to help you".

"I know Calypso is waiting for me. She must be in so much pain! I don't want her to be hurt!"

"I know", Piper lifted his head so his eyes met hers and spoke quietly, "If the gods are sane, they'll release her from her curse! No more crying! Where's that jokester Leo I know?"

Leo's frown slowly rose to a small smile.

"There he is!" Piper laughed, she stretched out to embrace him.

"Thanks Pipes"

"Anytime buddy"

The seven demigods worked quickly on Festus's body. Leo admitted that without their help, it would have taken much longer. Two weeks passed swiftly and the bronze dragon's body was ready. He imputed the memory drive and the dragon sprang to life. It roared with gratitude and stomped off to smell the clean air. For the first time in months, Leo laughed. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen a few degrees.

"Thanks for everything guys. I'm sorry for being such a baby", Leo smiled sheepishly.

Frank punched his arm playfully, "I always knew you had a secret crush!"

"Whatever Frank!", Hazel laughed.

"Well, I don't have a minute to waste! I got to get going now!" Leo replied with a confident smile. He whistled sharply causing Festus to zoom out from the clouds. Festus roared and landed beside him.

"We all knew you would leave right away so we took turns packing supplies for you", Percy said, he whispered into Leo's ear, "Tell her that I'm sorry. For everything". Leo looked away but nodded.

"This is your journey Leo, we'll wait here until you return!" Annabeth said, "Send Iris-Messages every night!"

Leo nodded and collected the bags. His clothes have been neatly folded and placed into the first duffel bag. In the second bag, he spotted blankets, food, and containers of Ambrose, labeled "For Emergencies". How could he have been so blind. His friends always looked after him, even when he was such a baby. As much as he tried shutting them out, they all had faith in him.

He mustered together an appreciative smile and cried, "Alright Papa Leo's going out! You kids better behave! When I get back, I'm bringing home a goddess!"

With that, Festus took off, speeding towards the sky. Leo watched his friends turn into tiny dots until he could no longer see them. Leo yelled, "Festus, to Ogygia!"

Calypso was singing to the birds from her window. The sound of her voice in unison with her harp seemed to quiet the island. The birds and wind stopped by her window to listen to the melody of the goddess. 58 days. She wished that Leo would come back to her. Calypso then reminded herself that no man could ever reach Ogygia twice, the curse enforced it.

She sighed and picked up a t-shirt from the pile in the corner. It was in Leo's size. Everything around her reminded her of that stubborn demigod. Suddenly the air felt hollow. Booms were echoing from the shimmering force field, the one protecting her home.

"Gaea?", she exclaimed, "No, it can't be! Anyone but her!"

Calypso grabbed the most weapon-like object in her house and raced toward the beach. She watched as the force field collapsed and the air erupted with a loud roar. Something was coming toward her. Something big and golden.

She raised her weapon, started running towards it, and screamed, "GET OFF MY ISLAND INTRUDER!"

* * *

Leo had bruises all over his body. He had lost track of time since he took off from Camp Half- Blood. He finally made it to the middle of the Mediterranean Sea after waves of monsters. The improved GPS installed on Festus was beeping like crazy.

"It says we're over Ogygia, but I don't see it at all!" Leo cried, frustrated.

Festus creaked and blew steam out of his nostrils.

"I'm tired too Festus, but we need to find her", he huffed, "Just wait, this will be all worth it when we get to her! She great! She beautiful, a good cook, a great weaver. Shes great at everything!"

"I'm sure she is", a voice replied.

Leo jumped and with instinct, quickly gripped his hammer, engulfing it in flames, and whipped it behind him. Before the hammer could impact, strong hands blocked it easily. The flames seemed to bend into the guest's hands.

"Great instincts there kid", Hephaestus smiled warmly.

"Oh, it's just you Dad."

"Leo, I've been paying close attention to you. No man can find Ogygia twice. I'm afraid your quest is destined to fail with-"

"No! I won't ever leave her back again!"

"Leo-"

"I save the world from Gaea and this is what I get? Can't you just let her go from her curse? She suffered enough!"

"Leo-"

"You're a god! Just snap your fingers and scratch your beard or something! Let her go!"

"LEO!", the god bellowed.

"WHAT?", Leo snapped.

"Geez boy, you never stop talking do you? Listen. As I was saying, your quest is destined to fail...", a smile formed on the old god's face, "Without my help".

Leo rage died down, he smiled and hugged his father.

"The island is encased in an invisible force field, making sure no mortal can see or even know about its location"

"I know it's somewhere beneath us!"

"Yes my boy, technology can be helpful", Hephaestus eyed the GPS.

"Agreed!"

"Before we take down that shield, drink this", Hephaestus pulled an odd vial filled with pink fluid from his pockets.

"What is it?" Leo replied, raising an eyebrow.

"One of Aphrodite's potion. Something to with the more love you have, the more your heart burns for them. The burning love takes physical form and produces fire, yada yada yada"

"Is it safe?"

"Probably. The point is, if Aphrodite believes your feeling are strong enough, she will lend you strength so that your flames are strong enough to melt the shield", the smithing god recalled.

"Okay I'm ready! I need to help her now!"

"Patience child! Drink it and state your full name, say who you're in love with, and your purpose", he spoke carefully but casually, as if this was a routine he did for all his crazy kids in love with imprisoned goddesses.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Zeus calls, good luck boy! Oh! I almost forgot, you'll be extremely exhausted after you break the shield, so get to land quickly! Aphrodite also said something about immense pain and to stop it, you have to be ki-"

He vaporized on the spot, leaving a thin cloud of smoke. There was a few minutes of silence. Festus creaked and whirled. His eyes flickered and his head tilted. Leo tried to piece together what his father tried telling him. Immense pain? If it was for Calypso, he would do anything! Festus grunted in impatience.

"Ya I guess I'm ready", Leo took a deep breath, then he declared, "I, Leo Valdez, is in love with Calypso, Goddess of Ogygia. I will harness my flames to melt the shield and free Calypso from her curse!"

He felt a blush rising to his cheeks. He must have looked like an idiot.

A minute passed with no effect. Leo felt a drop of sweat streaking down the side of his face. Silence hung in the air. Then, without warning his body started blazing. His heart pounded quickly. He felt fire coursing through his body. Leo drew his inner fire to his fingertips. With a scream, he pushed everything he had out of him, toward the force field. The flames hungrily lashed at the shield, melting holes. The opening became bigger and morphed into one. With a terrifying screech, the force field shattered, sending energy flying in all directions. The air took color and uncovered the serene island. Festus paused for a second, then flew directly towards the revealed island.

* * *

As the golden 'thing' came closer and closer, Calypso finally realized she was holding her frying pan as her weapon. When it got even closer, she could see red gleaming eyes, and rows of teeth. It roared, blowing fire into the air.

"A dragon?", Calypso gasped.

The dragon landed on the shores of Ogygia. A familiar boy collapsed onto the sand from the back of the dragon. No. It couldn't be. He shouldn't be here. Was this a dream? Was Gaea trying to manipulate her again? Tears poured down her cheeks, not knowing what to do. She ran towards the boy and took him into her arms. He whispered into her ear.

"Hey Sunshine, long time no see", Leo croaked.

"Shut up", she whimpered in reply.

"Why are you holding a frying pan?"

"Shut up"

"Did'ya miss me?"

"Shut up"

Leo laughed weakly, and his eyes fell shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please follow this story and review! They give me more courage and strength to post more chapters. Just so you guys know, this is NOT a one, two, or three shot. I plan on making this a very long story! I already have the next 2 chapters written and waiting to be posted. I just need you, the reader's, apporval! Please help make me comfortable by reviewing and telling me how you feel about the story so far! **

**I know Leo wasn't really Leo, last chapter, but he'll revert back to his joker self very soon! **

**Again, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Calypso's tears dripped from her chin to Leo's shirt. Blood started spilling from his nose and mouth. The blood from the demigod dripped on to the sand, staining it a bright crimson. The hems of her beautiful dressed was covered with his blood. Calypso didn't know what to do. She tried stopping the bleeding with her magic, but a greater force repelled her doings.

"Damn gods", she muttered, "This magic belongs to Aphrodite! How can she be so cruel?"

Calypso tried carrying the groaning Leo to her cave, but his weight made her knees buckle. "Gods, what does this boy eat?"

Festus creaked and followed the goddess through the beach. He tried yanking Leo from her but she swatted the bronze dragon away. "Go! Shoo! Dragons are not welcome on my island!" Festus blew steam in reply and took flight into the sky, leaving a small crater where he took off.

"Stupid brat, bringing destructive things to my island. I just cleaned up the crater you left!" she growled silently.

A couple of minutes passed and she reached the steps up the island. She laid the demigod down and knelt beside him. She was huffing and puffing, as if she had ran a marathon. The blood was still cascading down his cheeks. Calypso held back a sob, she knew at this rate, he would bleed out. The bronze dragon dived down and picked up Leo into his mouth.

"NO! Come back! He's mine! Get your own hero!" she screamed, she picked up her frying pan and threw it with all her might It bounced harmlessly off its metal hide and fell back to the sand. The dragon flew circles above her head and headed towards Calypso's cave.

"Wait, Leo mentioned something about a dragon before...", she thought while running up the steps.

"_Oh you should see Festus! He's like my best friend! Once I fix him, we'll come back for ya!"_

At the entrance of her cave, the dragon waited patiently with Leo in its jaws. When the dragon spotted her, it clicked and whirred. The metal beast carefully set Leo into Calypso's arms. She could see a pool of blood in the dragon's mouth. Festus flapped his wings and flew toward the beach, probably to rinse his mouth. Leo's face was getting pale and his groans hurt her little heart.

She mustered all her strength and brought him to her bed. She took a towel, dipped it into the fountain and placed it on to his forehead.

"Oh gods, which herb stops bleeding?" she panicked. Calypso took his hands in hers and cried. "You can't die on me! We can go outside, into the mortal world! We can try that 'pizza' you praise so much! We can go watch all the moving pictures you want! Please, don't die on me! I love you!"

"Child, all you need, is to show me that you do love him", a lady-like voice stated.

She turned around and met face to face with the goddess of love. Calypso narrowed her eyes, "You! You did this to him! Stop his pain! Please!"

"Are you listening to me child? Show me your love for this child", Aphrodite replied, a small smile on her face.

"I lent him the power of love, to break the shield. With all his love used up, you must refill his internal 'supply'. Pour your love into him".

"How? I love him. Isn't that enough?'

"Oh please, anyone can say that. Prove it...", she smiled mischievously, "With a kiss! It has to be a real kiss too! At least three seconds!"

Before Calypso could argue, the goddess poof-ed into a dove and flew out the window. Calypso turned back to her hero. Blood stained his shirt and he groaned in pain. Calypso blushed at the thought of kissing him again. But she knew there was no time to waste, she hastily pulled herself together.

"The things I do for you", she sighed. She blushed furiously and kissed him passionately. His lips were warm against hers. She cringed at the taste of his blood, but the kiss felt so right. Their lips seemed to be two puzzle pieces made to lock on to one another.

_One Steamboat, Two Steamboat, Three Steamboat_

Calypso pulled back and waited for her results. Five seconds passed and Leo coughed viciously. Blood sprayed everywhere and he moaned in pain. She watched as color flooded back into his face. The coughing stopped and he gasped for air. She smiled with gratitude and tears fell down her cheeks, for probably the fifth time that day. She helped him up gently. He turned to her with appreciative eyes and opened his mouth to say something. Instead of words, he coughed up more blood on to her dress. Specs of crimson decorated her white, favorite dress.

"Thanks Sunshine", he managed to say, "And.. sorry", pointing to her dress.

Calypso's tears seemed to fall like rain. Leo reached his hand out to cup her cheeks, cringing in pain. Calypso took his hand in hers and brought it to her cheeks. His hands rubbed sweat, blood, and soot on to her.

"There's my pretty lady"

Calypso gathered all her strength and punched his arm. "Don't you ever think about dying for me again!"

Leo laughed weakly and replied, "No promises".

"Now get some rest, you idiot!"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Leo awoke to her humming. He noticed that the pain had stopped and the burning had died down. The sun peeked through the windows, lighting the cave. He could see her shadow outside the door, gardening her plants.

He called out to her in a small voice, "Room service please?"

Calypso walked in with a trowel in her hand and an annoyed face, she crossed her hands, "So the brat awakens".

Leo smiled and Calypso pressed her cheek to his forehead, taking his temperature.

"Hmm, seems like your fever went down"

"I'm hungry"

"Make yourself your own food"

Leo chuckled and got out of bed, "You know I heard you when I was bleeding waterfalls".

"All I heard from you was, 'Oww I'm in pain!', 'Help me!', 'I'm so weak'"

Leo ignored that, and he said with excitement, "I heard you say it"

"Say what? You're an idiot? Well, you're an idiot!", she snapped.

"No, you denied it when I was here"

"Deny what?", Calypso narrowed her eyes.

"How much you love me"

Calypso's cheeks grew red and her jaw fell open. She recovered from the shock quickly and looked away. She put her hands on her hips and walked out of the cave with a small 'humph'. Leo chuckled softly and followed her outside. She walked out and began washing her hands in the fountain. Dried blood, dirt, and grime washed away into the water.

"You wanna know the other stuff I heard?"

"I really don't care"

Leo began counting off on his fingers, "Well, you said you would go out with me, you would eat pizza with me, and you would watch movies with me!"

She turned to him, "I do long to see the world, and 'go out' with you into the mortals' land"

"No, 'go out' means that we'll be a couple! I'll bring you on dates and buy you flowers and everything!"

Calypso raised her eyebrows and then stared at him plainly, "I certainly do not want to 'go out' with you of all people!"

"Aww, c'mon, you LOVE me!", he mocked.

"Don't make me regret saying it", she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"So you admit you said it?", he stepped closer to her. She blushed and tried pulling away. His strong hands gripped her shoulders, locking her in place. He was so close, his breath tickled her neck. Her eyes met his, and she held her breath. His serious eyes pierced her's. The wind stopped blowing, and the birds stopped chirping. Silence enveloped the two.

Calypso gave up and pushed her lips on to his. They melted with each other and she could feel her stomach twist. He returned the favor and lifted his hands on to the back of her head, pushing her head gently. The kiss deepened and Calypso's hand disobeyed her mind, wrapping around his waist. Leo pulled back and smiled widely.

"If you 'go out' with me, you'll get more of those hot Leo kisses", he teased.

She pushed him away playfully and turned back to the fountain, hiding her face, "I thought you said you had no girlfriend! Looks like you had lots of practice!"

"Guess its a gift, for being so awesome", he laughed, "Just so you know, there's a whole line of girls waiting, ya going out with me or not?"

She rolled her eyes, pecked him on the cheek, and walked back to her cave, "We'll see".

Leo whistled sharply and looked toward the sky. With a roar, the bronze dragon swept pass the trees and landed beside Leo, crushing half Calypso's flowers. Festus blew steam and Leo laughed. He stroked Festus's head.

"Uh-oh, shes gonna give me a beating for that", Leo sighed, looking at the crushed flowerbed, "You better get out of here buddy!". Festus creaked in reply and took off. Leo tensed up, ready for the screaming.

As if on cue, a loud cry came from within the cave. Calypso stood at the doorway, holding her spade above her head, "Leo Valdez, you are so dead!"

* * *

Leo groaned while setting up a picnic blanket on the crushed flowerbed. He had two new bruises on his arms, as if he didn't have enough.

"You better be setting up that blanket, you little brat!"

"I'm doing it right now!", he replied, and murmured to himself, "I risk my life for an evil goddess"

"I heard that, you nitwit!", she called from the kitchen. She appeared with a big pot of stew and some bowls. She laid down on the blanket beside Leo, the sky streaked with pink, orange, and purple. He toyed with her hair while she poured hot stew into two big bowls. She hummed softly while handing him a bowl. He took it gratefully and smiled at her weirdly.

She raised her eyebrow and asked, "What?"

He shook his head, "You look so beautiful".

She blushed and sipped her soup. She couldn't help but smile back. She leaned on to his chest and watched the clouds drift past. It felt so good to be able to lean on someone. The two watched the sky silently for a couple of minutes, both having different thoughts running through their heads.

"_I still can't believe he came back for me. He sacrificed so much to be here. How noble and brave. Can we really be together? A demigod and a goddess..."_

"_Will she agree to leave with me? Shes so beautiful, I wanna bring her home. I hope we can be like Percy and Annabeth. Inseparable, even by Tartarus."_

The sun finally set, and the air became chilly. Calypso gathered the bowls and brought them back inside.

"Fold up the blanket please", she called from inside.

Leo did as he was told and quickly ran back into the warm, bright cave. He laid the blanket on the table and yawned. His eyes became heavy from sleep. He pulled down his jeans, revealing his orange boxers. He jumped into Calypso's bed with a grin. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I am not sleeping with you!"

Leo blushed instantly, "You shouldn't use those words so carelessly. Those mean something...else"

"What do they mean?"

"Lets save that for another day", he laughed. The blankets were soft and instantly warmed him up.

The goddess sighed and replied, "Turn around and don't look"

"Why?"

"I need to change into proper sleeping clothes. Unlike you, I will not dirty my bed with grime and soot"

Leo turned around and covered his eyes. She knew he was blushing again. She quickly took off her blood splattered dress and put on a simple night-gown.

She jumped into bed and Leo turned to look at her. She stated, "This is only temporary! Don't think of doing anything funny". A blush crept to her face. She hoped the darkness would hide it.

Leo laughed and whispered into her ear, "I won't sunshine, don't worry about it."

She turned the other way so that Leo could put his arms around her. He pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his legs around hers. She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke first.

"Not letting you go anymore. No world to save this time"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "This is perfect".

"Is it? Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

Calypso rolled over, again, to face her Leo. His eyes sparkled like fire in the moonlight. She cupped his face and pulled it in, letting their lips meet. A small passionate kiss. She pulled back and whispered, "Don't push your luck, hero".

* * *

**How do YOU feel about this story? Please review and tell me what you loved/didn't like about this chapter! Thanks a lot guys! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Big thanks to "Blackberry Explosion" and "Sofgamegirl" for the first two reviews! Although the number is very little, it still makes me feel really happy! **

**New readers, if you could follow this story and review, it would mean a whole lot to me! **

**Also, I plan on making this story a long term project, so expect a quest for the two lovers to go on!**

**Well, here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Calypso woke early the next morning. Her head was cradled in Leo's strong, muscular arms. She giggled as he drooled on to the pillow. He snored gently as she tried getting out of the bed. His hands locked her in and he pulled her closer, unconsciously.

"_Maybe I can stay in bed a little longer, this is nice..."_

She watched him drool some more and she couldn't help but giggle. She pressed her head to his warm chest and listened to his heart beat. The wind danced outside and the birds sang their songs.

Could anything be better? Leo stirred and his eyes opened slightly.

Leo opened his eyes to a beautiful goddess staring back at him. He yawned and stretched. Her piercing blue eyes shimmered and watched him struggle to awake.

"You drool. A lot."

"Mnmnmn", he stretched.

"You snore too. It's quite annoying"

"Huuuuhhhh", he yawned.

"You are such a wreck!"

"And yet you still love me", he murmured.

"I don't even know why", she rolled her eyes. Calypso pecked his cheek and got out of bed.

"Sunshine?", he asked. He jumped out of bed and looked out the window.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking, would you like to go to Camp Half-Blood with me?"

She turned and asked, "Outside? In the realm of the mortals?"

"Yes."

She laughed and pulled him into a warm kiss. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Leo laughed and lifted his girl into the air, spinning in many circles. He put her down carefully and tilted his head forward to kiss her again. This time, the kiss was long, and more intense. She couldn't help but bring her fingers into his hair, twirling and toying with it. Leo's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. His tongue begged for entrance and she opened her mouth to let him explore. She could feel his lips rise into a smirk. The two broke for air. Leo gasped to fill his lungs and smiled boldly to her. She giggled and wiped her mouth on her dress. Leo laughed and swept the sweat off his forehead.

"Whats so funny hero?"

"Nothing!"

She smiled and patted his cheek, then began gathering her dresses, folding them neatly.

"Yes, I guess I would have to bring this one. Ooh, and this one. I suppose I could wear this in the summer", she murmured.

Leo knelt beside her and watched as she chose between different dresses. He took her long braid of hair into his hands and observed the the different colors. He just loved toying with her hair. Before he could untie the braid, Calypso slapped his fingers away.

"Be a gentlemen and help me pack!"

"I don't wanna!"

Calypso kicked him playfully, "You are so unhero-like".

"I'm hungry", he laughed.

The air suddenly swirled in the house and the god of thieving suddenly appeared, holding his caduceus, "I'm hungry too!".

"Welcome Lord Hermes!", she got up quickly and bowed respectfully.

"Why don't you bow to me?" Leo joked. Calypso ignored him and turned to Hermes.

"What brings you to my island? Is there something wrong?", she asked.

"As you know, I am the god of travel, and it is my duty to see you off. Before you leave this island, I must tell you two things. First of all, the curse has been lifted and you are free to leave. I'm sure you know that already. Second, as you leave this island, you will be stripped of your immortality. Your magic is bound to this island, and if you leave, the island will crumble without its mistress."

"I thought as much, my lord.", she replied.

"Wait, so she'll be mortal?" Leo asked. He turned to Calypso and asked with sheepish grin, "You'd be willing to do that for me?"

"Yes, you numskull!" Calypso snapped.

Hermes laughed and his winged shoes flapped happily. "You two aren't like every other couple!"

"Who said we were a couple?", she replied with a smirk.

"Ouch!" Leo shouted and grabbed her into an embrace, kissing her neck. Calypso made a sour face but giggled.

"Alright, I got messages to deliver. I wish you two best of luck! Farewell." With that, Hermes poof-ed into thin air.

* * *

Leo walked on to the beach, with 4 bags of assortments in each hand. Festus laid on the beach, enjoying the sunshine and the warm sand. Calypso was dressed in a heavenly white dress. She danced and sang to the waves.

"Hey Sunshine, wanna help with your stuff?"

"I can't hear you!" Calypso teased, and stroked Festus's head. Leo rolled his eyes and hoisted the bags on to Festus. He watched as she kissed the ground goodbye, with a small smile.

"I can't believe I'm actually leaving this place! Ogygia has been my home for millenniums! I can finally see the land beyond my world!"

Leo chuckled and scooped her up, bridal style, "You can live with me! We'll move into Bunker 9 with Festus. He loves company!". The dragon roared and clicked, agreeing. Calypso put one arm around Leo's neck and slapped his cheek playfully.

"No way am I living with you!"

"Okay! You'll miss all the fun time with Awesome-Papa Leo!"

"Awesome? More like childish!", she teased, poking his nose.

Leo walked toward the waves and threatened to lower her into the water. She squealed and punched his chest, "Don't you dare Leo Valdez!"

"Say, I'm awesome!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

Before Calypso could reply, Leo pulled her to his face and let their lips meet. An image appeared in the sea mist, displaying a brown-haired girl sitting on a blonde demigod, both witnessing the kiss. Leo yelped, stepped back, and tripped into the water, getting them both drenched.

"Whoa there, what did we miss?" Jason smirked.

"I told you we should have went with him! We missed all the sappy stuff!" Piper whined. She smiled and studied the two through the Iris-Message.

"Piper? Wha-What are you doing!" Leo's face was red, his eyes widened in shock.

"Just here to check on my baby brother", she teased. "You must be Calypso, I'm Piper and this is my boyfriend, Jason"

Calypso tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed, "Good day, Leo never mentioned he had a sister."

"Oh, I'm not really his sister. I just try to keep him from doing stupid stuff", Piper said with a smile.

"Yes, he does plenty of stupid things...", Calypso replied, laughing with Piper.

Jason interrupted the girl talk and yelled to Leo, "When you coming back buddy?"

Leo averted his eyes, embarrassed by the sudden intrusion, "We were just about to take off."

The door opened behind Jason and Annabeth walked into view. She raised her eyebrows, observing the drenched pair. She shook her head, "I don't even wanna know whats happening over there".

"Leo dropped her into the water!" Piper tattle-taled, with a smirk. Calypso studied the gray-eyed demigod and concluded that she was the 'mom' of the group.

Annabeth turned back to Leo and put her hands on her hips with a frown, "I told you to send us Iris-Messages every night! We were worried sick about you!"

"Annabeth, cut the boy some slack! They were having 'fun'", Jason teased. Leo glared at him through the mist.

"_Annabeth? Percy's girlfriend?" Calypso thought. _

Leo watched as her smile melted to a frown, her lip quivered. _"Shoot! She isn't ready for this yet!"_

Hastily, Leo shouted, "We're busy! Papa Leo's coming back in a few days! BYEEEEE!" and waved his hands through the mist, breaking the connection. He turned back to his goddess and held her hands.

"I -I don't think I can-", Calypso sobbed into his chest. Leo patted her back softly and whispered back, "Its fine. Annabeth is a great mom, and Percy wont bother us." _he hoped._

She nodded and wiped her eyes. She brought her hands into the waves, scooping up cold water and threw it at Leo. He gasped in surprise and raised his hand in surrender.

"That's for dropping me, you numskull!"

He chuckled and helped her out of the water. Festus clicked impatiently, longing to fly into the sky.

"Alright! We're going!" Leo laughed. He helped Calypso get on to the bronze dragon's neck, then got on himself. She wrapped her arms around Leo as they took off. She held her breath, and watched the ground get farther away. As they got to the border, she braced herself for pain. Festus flew past with no interferences and Leo turned, with a worried face.

"You okay?"

Her stomach churned and her head felt light. Inside her body, the golden ichor was morphing into crimson blood. _"Its part of the process...Nothing to worry about." _she reassured herself. She felt most of her godly powers leave her and drift into the atmosphere.

"Yes. I don't feel anything different", she lied. She didn't want to make him worry. She watched Ogygia dissolve into mist and drifted towards the sky.

* * *

Festus, landed on a grassy hill in a New York Park. The mortals walked around the hill normally, as if nothing had happened.

"This is Camp Half-Blood?" she asked, confused.

"No way am I going back, unless I get some pizza!"

Calypso rolled her eyes and took his hand. He led her through the crowd to a old brown building. A pizza sign drifted over the building, lighted by brown, green, and red lights. As soon as they stepped into the room, a delicious smell hit her nose.

"Mmmm. Pizzaaaaa", Leo drooled, and raced toward the table. Calypso followed cautiously. Whatever made her boyfriend so happy must be pretty good. She sat down at a round table opposite Leo. Leo squirmed in his chair like a little boy. The waiter walked towards them and asked, "What can I get you two?"

"Ill have an extra-large pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese!", Leo turned to his goddess, "What do you want sunshine?"

"Vegetables please. Something healthy!"

"One vegetarian pizza, extra-large!"

The waiter chuckled and wrote the order on his pad. "Alright kids, it'll be here in five minutes!"

Calypso glared at Leo, "I didn't want extra-large! I'm actually still pretty full from breakfast"

"From that grass soup thing?"

"Its called a salad, you idiot!"

Leo shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry sunshine! I'm paying. A man always treats for the first date!"

"I'm not 'going out' with you!"

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed, "Whatever. You love being with me!".

"I find you very childish and annoying", she replied.

The waiter appeared with two large slices of pizza. Her stomach rumbled at the smell, as he place the plates in front of them. She was very pleased at the many fruits and vegetables on hers. She glanced at Leo's slice and raised her eyebrows.

"What is that? I can't even see the bottom of your 'pizza'. It's so full!"

He grinned and took a huge bite. He squeezed his eyes shut and puffed air, "Hot. Hot. Hot!"

Calypso giggled quietly and bit slowly into her pizza, munched slowly. The abundance of different flavors made her smile.

"This is good!", she said excitedly.

"Told ya!" He smirked. "You didn't believe me!"

The two ate hungrily and their slices disappeared quickly. Leo patted his stomach happily and paid for the bill. He laced his hands through hers and walked out of the pizzeria. Calypso smiled as his big, strong hands cupped her petite fingers.

He stared at her plainly and asked, "What, don't wanna hold hands?"

"You're such a fool". She pecked him on the cheek and smiled. He chuckled and steered through the crowd. They reached the park, but he pulled her toward another direction.

"Didn't we land there? Its getting late. We should go to the camp! Where are you bringing me?", she asked, worried.

"One more sunset, just the two of us", he smiled sheepishly, his cheeks tinted with red.

"Another date?", she replied annoyed, but smiled secretly. _"He's so cute when he blushes"_

"Yep. One last one without anyone bugging us. We'll have no privacy at camp!"

Calypso smiled and replied, "Lead the way, hero". They arrived at a large hill covered with a variety of flowers. At the top of the hill, a large oak tree stood in the wind. He pulled her towards a small, old bench. Her dress blew in the wind and she propped onto his lap. She pressed her head onto his strong shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. They watched the sun decorate the skies as it traded spots with the moon.

"Hey Sunshine?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled into his neck and whispered back, "I love you too Leo."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you think i can improve on. This could be my formatting, grammar mistakes, or even the plot line. I am just writing this as i go, so there is no real structured plot. I would love to incorporate YOUR ideas into this story! **

**As always, thanks for reading and PLEASE review! Bye guys!**

**-HeWhoWritesStories**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy July 4th guys! I wasn't gonna post this chapter up till tomorrow, but why wait? I hope you guys all have a great holiday!**

**Anyways, Calypso and Leo finally arrive at camp! It might be weird from here because I find it harder to work with more than 3 characters at once. GASP! And the number of demigods that can go on a mission is 3! :O**

**Please tell me what you liked and what you disliked in the reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them! It can be short or long! They all make me, the writer, much more 'inspired' to write more! Also, tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters! I would really love to see your ideas in my story! Thanks again! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-HeWhoWritesStories**

* * *

All the campers sat around the campfire. Chiron was lecturing about the importance of teamwork, but no one was listening. As he closed up his speech a shout came from the back. With a roar and a glint of bronze, the metal dragon flew into sight.

"Is that Festus?", a camper gasped.

"Oh, Leos back!", another shouted.

"He just has to make such a big entrance", someone said, annoyed.

Chiron sighed and walked to a forest opening. The campers gathered to greet him.

"'Scuse me! Coming through!", Piper raced to the clearing, running and dodging through the crowd. Annabeth walked in a straight line, campers parting for her, as if no one wanted to get in her way. Frank and Hazel followed into the parting.

"Annabeth makes a great snowplow!" Frank joked. Hazel rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Leo hopped off Festus's back and helped Calypso down. She was intimidated by all the staring eyes of the campers. The centaur galloped up to them and bowed respectfully. "Welcome Calypso, goddess of Ogygia!"

She replied, with a bow, "Thank you! I'm grateful to be here."

Annabeth walked through the crowd up to the couple. Her gray eyes were sharp and intensive, she raised her dagger at them. Calypso trembled in fear and thought, _"I'm gonna die, in front of the crowd! By Percy's girlfriend! Is this revenge?". _Calypso watched as Annabeth skillfully spun the dagger so that the handle of the blade pointed outward.

She smacked Leo's head several times and shouted, "You idiot! You should have come back right when you got to Ogygia! You know how worried we were? We couldn't Iris-Message you until that last day! When we finally got connection, you wave us off and break the call! I was just about to send a search party for you! What took you so long? Travel on Festus should have only taken a couple of hours!"

"I went to eat pizza...", Leo whimpered. Calypso laughed at his pouting. _"This Annabeth is truly amazing! Leo is __terrified__ of her!"_

"Pizza? You stopped for pizza? Are you crazy! Monsters are on the loose! They're everywhere! Many ancient, dangerous ones are on the prowl since Gaea opened the doors! We still haven't been able to track all of them down yet!", Annabeth screamed.

Piper and Hazel burst into laughter, "Cut him some slack Annabeth! He brought home a girl!".

Annabeth turned to Calypso, as if she didn't even notice she was there until then. Instead of more shouting, she smiled warmly and said, "Hello there! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you!"

Calypso smiled back, "Nice to meet you too!". She knew she was going to get along with Annabeth just fine.

Chiron put a hand on Annabeth's shoulders, "Child, let them rest. They have had a long, tiring journey."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to yell at Leo some more but she obeyed, "Fine. Calypso, I bet your hungry! Lets go get some food!". She grabbed the goddess's arms and dragged her away. At the top of the hill, she turned around and hollered, "Valdez, I want a five-page report on why you returned late and why you shouldn't have done it, by tomorrow morning!".

Even from a distance, Calypso could hear Leo groan. Piper and Hazel ran up and bombarded her with questions.

"How's the mortal world?"

"How many times did Leo fall on his face?"

"How can you deal with him?"

"How many slices of pizza did he eat?"

Calypso laughed and felt warm and welcomed already. Annabeth brought her to a large room with many tables. She could smell variety of food lingering in the air.

Annabeth noticed her expression and said, "Yep, this is our dining pavilion. You can eat anything you want here!". She pulled four seats around a table and motioned for her to sit. Annabeth shouted for four scoops of vanilla ice-cream. The desserts magically appeared from thin air, along with a bowl of sliced fruits. Hazel smiled and started taking tiny spoonfuls of ice-cream from her scoop. Piper added some sliced strawberries and ate quickly. Annabeth watched Calypso and asked, "Never had ice-cream before?".

"No. Looks...refreshing?", the goddess guessed.

"It's like the best thing in the world!", Piper squealed in delight.

"Here, I'll help you!", Annabeth grabbed a variety of fresh fruit from the bowl and plopped it onto the cold dessert. "Try it!"

Calypso spooned a bit off of the bigger scoop and nibbled it slowly. The sweetness swept across her tounge. She smiled and replied, "It tastes really good!". The girls shared stories and laughed together like they were friends since preschool.

Piper turned to Calypso with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "So, tell us about the time when Leo crashed onto your island! He has been very quiet on that subject!"

Calypso's cheeks tinged with redness as she told the story, stopping every so often for a nibble of ice-cream. The other three girls listened with interest and laughed at different parts.

"Wow Calypso, you got that monkey head over heels for you!" Hazel laughed.

"Oh?", Calypso raised her eyebrows, "How so?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied, "Ever since we got back from the quest, he's been working day and night on Fetus's body to rescue you! He would just lock himself in his bunker and not talk to us all day. He wouldn't even tell us why until we used Piper's lasso!"

"He was all depressed and stuff! He didn't even come out for parties. So unLeo-like!" Hazel added.

Calypso blushed at the thought of him working so relentlessly for her. Chiron trotted in and lectured to the girls, "Annabeth, you know that this is pass pavilion hours. Please return to your cabins. As for Ms. Calypso, you may sleep in the main house until we get thing all sorted out."

Calypso nodded but Piper offered, "She can sleep at the Aphrodite cabin for tonight! Plus, my siblings would love to help with your make up and hair! You'll make Leo breathless!". Chiron nodded sleepily and waved them good night.

Calypso thanked Piper but told her, "Leo has my stuff, I'll go meet up with him first. I assume the Hephaestus cabin is the dirty, grimy one."

"That's the one!", Annabeth confirmed.

"Just like Leo!" Piper added, "My cabin is the pink one with all the hearts around it!"

Calypso thanked the three girls and skipped down to the smokey cabin. She approached the door and heard the sound of hammers pounding against an anvil. She knocked confidently and waited. The door opened, revealing a girl with brown hair, covered in soot.

"Who are-Oh you're Leo's girlfriend. His rooms in the back"

"Thanks." She replied and walked cautiously into the cabin. She walked down the hall to the door at the very end. Leo's full name was etched into the wood. She raised her hand to knock but the door creaked open. He sat at a desk typing away on a computer, muttering to himself. The goddess smirked and crept up to him, careful not to make any noise.

"Stupid Annabeth, always giving me homework. As if I don't have enough to worry about!" he pouted quietly to himself.

"BOO!" She jumped onto him and he yelped. "Hows the report going?".

"Just great. I thought you were Annabeth, coming to kill me for being stupid" He puffed his cheeks and held her on his lap. "So, how did lady-bonding-night-with-icecream go?"

"Great! They are all wonderful people! How did you know we had ice-cream?", she asked.

"I can smell the vanilla on your hair", he replied plainly, messing with her braid.

"You are such a dog!"

Leo stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek, playfully. Calypso shrieked and wiped her face on his shirt. "You are utterly disgusting." Leo chuckled softly and yawned.

"I really don't wanna do this..."

"Annabeth is gonna kill you!" She teased, poking his cheeks.

"I know!" He sighed and whined, "Help meeeeeee."

Calypso took a look at his paper. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Leo, this doesn't make sense! We didn't battle a leviathan. Leviathans don't even live on land!"

"I know, but do you think Annabeth will believe it?"

Calypso gave a blank stare. Leo sighed and held the backspace key, "Yea, she probably won't. It's so hard to focus on this. Annabeth knows this tortures me, and she loves it!"

"Don't say that, Annabeth is great!"

"Pfft. To you! Shes always so strict towards me. Every little thing, she has to go 'Oh Leo! You are extremely stupid. You need to go and write me a 35 page report on what you did wrong'" Leo said mockingly.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "C'mon Leo, just finish it and you can go to sleep. Where did you put my stuff? I'm spending the night at Piper's."

"What?! Stay here with me! I need you here!" he pouted, pounding the keyboard. She put her hands on her hips and waited, tapping her foot. He pointed to his closet slowly then turned back to his laptop.

"You can go through one more night without me", the goddess laughed and kissed his forehead. "Piper told me how much time you sacrificed to get to me!".

He yawned and whined some more, scratching his head. "I think that's really sweet, Leo", she smiled and patted his head. "Good night! Don't sleep too late!".

"G'night Sunshine", he called.

Calypso walked quickly out of the Hephaestus cabin and ran towards the glittering pink one. She knocked eagerly and waited for someone. Piper opened the door excitedly and led her through the cabin. She led her into a bigger room with a giant bed and a sleeping bag on the floor. A blonde boy lay on the bed, snoring.

"Oh sorry for Jason, he was waiting for me and probably fell asleep. He's been training really hard so he gets tired fast."

Calypso smiled, "No problem, Leo snores way louder!". Piper laughed and shook Jason awake.

"Huhhh? Gorgons attack? Where?" He asked sleepily, "Hey beautiful, did I go to sleep without you?Sorry!"

"It's okay Jason, I brought a friend!", Piper pointed to Calypso. The goddess stood shyly at the door.

"Oh! Hey! Your Leo's girlfriend, Calypso! What's up?", Jason asked casually.

"The ceiling?"

Piper sighed, "We'll work on that first thing tomorrow! Lets just catch some z's!"

Jason chuckled and jumped off the bed. "I'll take that for you", he reached and lifted Calypso's bags with ease. He brought it to side of the bed and yawned.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Calypso, you can have the bed tonight. I know that moving can be stressful. And don't even think about taking the sleeping bag!"

Calypso raised her hands in surrender and crawled into the bed. "So is Jason staying?"

"We would, but it's against the rules. Everyone must sleep in their own cabin. Mr. D is really strict on that rule. I guess it's for the best, or no one will stay where they are supposed to be", Piper replied. Calypso nodded and asked for the bathroom. She grabbed a toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She sniffed her hair carefully, "I don't smell any vanilla...".

By the time she returned to the room, Piper was already dozing in the sleeping bag with a beauty mask on. Calypso quickly climbed under the blanket and watched the ceiling. She thought about Leo and the camp, with all her new friends. Soon, she drifted into her dreams.

_Calypso danced with her friends. Everyone had big smiles on and they compared their godly parents. _

"_Calypso, which god is your father?"_

"_Oh, my dad is actually a titan. Atlas, he who holds the world!" Calypso said._

"_A titan?"_

"_That's dangerous!"_

"_Leo brought a titan's spawn to camp"_

"_Eliminate them!"_

"_Don't let them hide behind our backs!"_

"_Leo brought her in!" _

"_He deserves to die with her"_

"_They can live their lives in Tartarus!"_

"_Kill the boy first!"_

"_Let her live with the sacrifice!"_

_The ground opened up around her feet and she fell into the void. Leo's dead body fell lifelessly into the pit after her. She called his name, and held his hand. He had no heart beat and his hands were limp._

_Leo opened his mouth and said, "You cannot escape me foolish child. The camp cannot protect you from my wrath. I will tear the boy apart and make you suffer! You had your chance! Now, you will learn to always side with me!"_

"_Go away Gaea! I don't care! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Calypso shouted._

Calypso shot up, a drop of sweat falling from her forehead.

"Where am I?" She yelled.

Piper looked up from her mirror. "Aphrodite cabin! Bad dreams?"

"Ya. Whew.. Just a bad dream."

"Don't worry, we all get our share of them. If you wanna talk about it, I'm always here."

Calypso nodded and asked, "Hey Piper, can we go to different cabins yet?"

"Yep, as long as the suns up!"

"Okay, I'm gonna check up on Leo!", with that, Calypso ran out the door, with a smile.

Piper smirked and said to herself, "They are so getting married."

Calypso creaked the door open to peek in. He was laying on this laptop, snoring. Calypso giggled and watched him drool for a couple more minutes.

She whispered into his ear softly, "Get up sleepy head"

His eyes fluttered open and he murmured back, "G'morning Sunshine."

"Did you finish your report?"

"What report?", he asked sleepily. His eyes widened and shouted, "Oh. No. No. No. No.". He woke his laptop from sleep mode and began typing madly. Calypso laughed at his troubles.

"C'mon, I'm hungry! Lets go get some food!", Calypso suggested.

"B-but. I'm not done yet. Annabeth is gonna kill me!"

In the distance, they heard the breakfast bell ring. Calypso pushed the power-off button on his laptop and dragged him away.

"C'mon grease monkey, she's not gonna kill you"

Leo whined and gave in. He laced him fingers through hers and held her hands. By the time they got to the dining pavilion, Chiron was announcing the game being held after dinner. Dionysus was sitting at the front table lazily. His head perked up when he saw Calypso at the door.

"Who, in Zeus's name, let the titan's daughter into my camp?", he shouted. All the heads in the room turned towards the two. Everyone started murmuring at once. Chiron sighed and glared at the wine god.

"T-Titan's daughter?"

"After all we've been through, there's still a threat?"

"We can't let a titan live within the camp!"

Calypso's nightmare seemed to come alive. She glanced at Leo, who had a conflicted face on.

"_Any minute now, the ground is gonna split open and eat me" she thought._

"Take them out of the camp!" Dionysus demanded.

"She's not that much different from us! We're children of the gods! What so different if she's a child of a titan? We're all the same!" Leo pleaded.

"There is a difference, you foolish child! The gods are good. The titans are evil!" Dionysus retaliated.

"But-" Leo started.

From the far end of another table, Annabeth demanded one word, "Enough." The murmurs quickly died and everyone turned to face her. Even Mr. D quieted down and obeyed. Annabeth was obviously the only person at camp that everyone was afraid of. Calypso was sure she didn't want to know why.

"She should have her own testimony, we will settle this calmly and civilized", Annabeth replied, her eyes blazing in a gray storm.

"Or, she could fight for her entrance to Camp Half-Blood", a girl replied. Calypso knew that her armor was made from imperial gold. She stood up and her purple cloak blew softly in the breeze, a symbol of authority. "That's how we would do it at Camp Jupiter."

"Reyna, are you crazy? Shes a goddess not a warrior!" Leo snapped.

Annabeth thought furiously, her eyes grayer than ever. All eyes waited on her next words. "Very well, one week from now, Calypso will fight for her entry to Camp Half-Blood."

Leo's hands caught on fire, he roared, "Have you lost your mind, Annabeth?"

Annabeth ignored him and turned back to the campers. Jason called from the other side of the dining hall and asked, "Who will she fight?"

"Clarisse! Clarisse! Clarisse!", the Ares cabin chanted in unison.

Annabeth shook her head, "We're not trying to make it impossible for her!"

"She'll fight me." A voice called from the back. Percy Jackson stood at the doors, with Riptide in his hands. He had a grim expression on, "Besides, we got a grudge to settle."

* * *

**Done reading yet? No? Okay I'll wait. Done? Okay.**

**How was that? This is going to be the first 'conflict' the two take, and it really begins to morph Calypso's godlike, damsel-in-distress into more fighting by herself. Tell me what you think about this chapter and please review! The reviews really make me happy! I'll be posting the next chapter in about 2-3 days! So sit tight! Remember to tell me what you thought about this chapter! Both good, and bads help me! **

**Thanks again! Happy Holidays!**

**-HeWhoWritesStories**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM NOT DEAD!**

**Sorry guys for the super duper long wait! I've been very busy and had no time to write and update. I want to apologize for the absence I caused! I also want to tell you all, the reviews make me really happy! :) **

**Thanks to everyone who writes me reviews and I encourage all the readers to write ones as well! Even a small comment can make my day! **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**-HeWhoWritesStories**

* * *

Leo dragged Calypso back to his room after breakfast. His hands smoked with ash, soot, and cinders.

"Stupid Annabeth! Does she want to ruin my life?"

"Leo, its okay. I'm sure Annabeth has something planned", Calypso said, certain. Although she had only met Annabeth for one night, she knew the daughter of Athena would never do anything without over thinking about it. "Besides, didn't you say she was a great mom?"

"Ya but-"

"It'll be okay." She felt like she was reassuring herself as well. Leo sighed and lay flat on his bed.

"Percy won't go easy on you. And you guys have a history. I don't know what he's gonna do!" Leo groaned. Calypso patted his leg and sat there, thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud banging sounds at the door.

"Open up Leo!" Annabeth knocked. Leo rolled his eyes and stayed on his bed. Calypso raised her eyebrows at him and turned toward the door.

She pulled the door open and gestured, "Come in Annabeth."

"Thanks Cal"

Calypso didn't know they were already on a 'abbreviated name basis'. Before she could ask her what she was doing, Annabeth quickly turned and raised her dagger at Calypso's neck. The goddess's heart seemed to have stopped for a second. Leo shot up and erupted his hands in fire, punching Annabeth's side. Annabeth seemed to have expected this, so she quickly evaded his punch, by stepping out of the way. Leo couldn't stop and regain balance, and he toppled over and fell onto his face.

"That's face-plant number twenty-seven." Annabeth replied with a smirk. She turned back to Calypso and apologized, "Sorry, but with that kind of reaction speed, you won't be able to defeat Percy."

"Wait what? Defeat Percy? You mean he's not gonna go easy on me or anything?"

Annabeth shook her head grimly, "He's pretty mad about something. Something that has to deal with you. My original plan was for him to be defeated falsely, but he had those serious eyes." Annabeth thought for a second, "I've only seen him like that when he fought against Kronos."

Calypso gulped and helped Leo from the ground. Leo got up, revealing his bruised face and a new hole in the floor. "So what now? We run from camp? Live with the monsters? Move to Camp Jupiter?" Leo ranted. Calypso never saw him this mad. "Why didn't we have a testimony, like your first plan? She would have had a chance."

"No you idiot. A testimony requires at least half the camp counselors to agree on her entry. Obviously, most of them are spooked by her 'status'. The only way she had a chance, was to fight for her entry. I just didn't know it was going to be Percy who would volunteer!"

"Well fix it! Do something about it!" Leo snapped.

"I would if I could. There's no changing Percy's decision, once he sets his mind to it. And don't think I forgot about that report, young man!" Leo's face turned pale. "I want it by dinner! No going out, no running around, no messing with anything! Finish that, then we'll talk. For the time being, I'll teach Calypso how to fight."

Calypso's eyes widened in shock. "Me? Fight? B-But I can't!"

"Oh please! Everyone needs to know how to swing a blade. You can't rely on your Leo for everything. One second, he'll be charging into an army, and the next, he'll trip and face-plant into the floor." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Calypso giggled and replied, "Good point!"

"I do not-", he started.

Annabeth stared at him, the air seemed to get heavy.

"I will just stay here and finish my report. Just as you ask, Annabeth." Leo replied eagerly.

"Good." She took Calypso's hands and dragged her out. She turned and yelled down the hall. "If I see you anywhere but your room, Valdez, I will make sure you never get dinner privileges for the next three months!"

"Yes ma'am!", he called back.

"How do you do it?" Calypso asked, amazed.

"A little secret" She replied, with a mischievous smile.

They walked out to the armory joined up with Piper and began Calypso's fighting training. Piper stood at the armory in full armor, a small dagger and a golden lasso strapped to her waist.

"This is gonna be a long day..." She murmured.

Calypso's forehead was dotted with sweat. She has been swinging different weapons the whole day, trying to figure out what suited her. She put the long sword down and wiped her forehead. The everlasting sun beat down on the ground, causing her feet to ache in pain.

"Not this one either..." Annabeth sighed. Calypso wanted to apologize for not being so "battle-ready".

"Well, this is the last weapon we have" Piper stated, "No offense, but this is probably not gonna fit you." Piper handed her a bronze mallet.

"Ya... I'm not gonna even try" Calypso replied. Piper laughed quietly and brought it back inside the armory. Annabeth's eyes had those "thinking" looks in it again.

"Well... Don't worry Cal, we'll find something for you."

"I hope..."

"Lets get to work on dodging and evading attacks" Annabeth replied.

"How? Are you going to swings some swords at me?" Calypso asked, a nasty image played in her head.

"Of course not!" Piper laughed. "We have machines that shoot flaming arrows at you!"

"Is that...safe?"

"Probably not, but its very effective!" Annabeth replied. "Piper will take you. I'll go to the library and find a book about weapons, or something." With that, Annabeth wandered toward the Big House, murmuring weapon facts to herself.

Calypso turned to Piper and begged, "Promise me you'll throw water at me if I catch on fire?"

Piper laughed and took her hand, "Definitely!"

Calypso ran through waves of flaming arrows, aimed for her head. She thought the machine would shoot one arrow at a time. Sadly, she was mistaken. The machine machines, would shoot several waves of arrows simultaneously, leaving a small portion of space to run through. The spaces were random and she had to look into the sky quickly. The first few waves, Calypso ran too slow, and the hems of her dress were singed off. She decided to abandon her shoes and run barefoot. The arrows magically disappeared and reloaded into the machine after it hit the floor.

"Piper!" Calypso managed to screech, gasping for breath. Piper was sitting on a chair behind the machines sipping a smoothie. She was reading a magazine with an umbrella over her head, to protect her from the sun's rays. "PIPER!"

Piper dropped her magazine and raised a fire extinguisher. "Are you on fire?"

"No! When can I stop?" She dodged an arrow and ran towards the safe zone in the volley.

"Twelve more minutes! You're doing great!", Piper shouted back and buried herself in her magazine.

Calypso panted for breath and pushed herself on. "Oh gods, help me!", she whispered to herself.

The remaining twelve minutes seemed to be hours. But soon enough, Piper flipped the switch and the arrows stopped flying. Piper handed Calypso a towel and a bottle of water.

"That...was... exhausting!" Calypso managed to say between her panting.

Piper laughed and patter her back, "Well, now your quicker on your toes!"

Calypso smiled and agreed. "Hey, can I go check up on Leo until dinner?"

"'Course! Wouldn't want you to work too hard. Leo would love your company!" She smirked. Calypso raised her eyebrows, but decided to ignore her. She walked slowly to the smoky cabin, and down the hall of doors. She knocked patiently at Leo's door. She heard shuffling inside and the door opened softly. She couldn't help but burst into laughter when she saw him.

Leo was wearing his camp t-shirt and a pair of cyan, striped boxers. His hair was messy and he had drool marks at the corner of his mouth. He held his breath unconsciously when he saw her. Calypso's forehead was covered in sweat and she had a foolish smile on. Her dress was dotted with soot, cinders, and holes. The singed off hems were bordered with brown, toasty edges. In Leo's opinion, the pierced holes of her dress made her look much more beautiful.

Calypso contained her laughter and snapped, "What are you looking at, you grease monkey?"

"You beautiful, broken dress" He smiled and pulled at the edge of her dress. "I love your messed-up ones the most!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course!"

Calypso rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, playfully. "Have you been sleeping all afternoon? While I was being shot at by crazy, fire-covered arrow machines?"

"Maybe." He replied smugly and jumped back onto his bed. "That explains...that", he pointed to her dress.

Calypso smacked his hand away and asked, "Can I use your shower? I'm all sweaty, and-"

Leo blushed and averted his eyes, "But you're even more beautiful when you're messy"

The goddess smiled and then punched his arm, "Wait, so I was never beautiful until now?"

"Of course, you are!" Leo wrapped his goddess in an embrace and kissed her cheek. "Showers through that door" He pointed.

Calypso slipped away from his warm body and opened his closet. "Thanks!"

"Are you stealing my clothes now too?"

"No you idiot! I need a towel!" She withdrew her arm and grabbed a violet towel from a messy stack. She examined the towel, making sure it wasn't going to burst into flames, and then turned back to him. "Annabeth is expecting that report!" She pecked him on the cheek and walked out the room.

She stepped back into Leo's room, refreshed. The demigod was sitting at his chair, typing madly on his laptop. She threw her towel into his wash-basket. She stared at his room blankly. Clothes, hammers, and gears lay everywhere. She decided, as the grease monkey's girlfriend, that she would have to go on the dangerous task of cleaning his room. She started with organizing his closet, laying clothes in neat stacks.

Leo turned around and raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, idiot?"

"You're touching all my stuff!"

"No, I'm organizing it! Since you can't seem to do it yourself!" She snapped.

Leo cracked a smile and turned back to his laptop. She continued to throw things into neat stacks. Before long, the dinner bell rang and bustling demigods could be heard outside. Leo stretched and printed out his report. Calypso took his hand and the couple walked up to the dining pavilion.

As they walked to a table in the back, Calypso got some odd looks from the other demigods. Leo squeezed her hands, and she smiled softly back. As soon as they sat down, the plates and the goblets were filled with a variety of food.

Leo laughed and grabbed some pizza, "This is how we're gonna eat for the rest of our lives!"

Calypso raised her eyebrow and smiled, "We?"

Jason plopped onto the couch, next to Leo. "Yep, both of you!"

Piper took the chair next to Calypso and laughed, "Awww, you two are so cute!"

Leo looked up from his pizza, blushed, and continued eating. Calypso smiled slightly and played with her salad. "Did Annabeth find me a weapon yet?"

"Sadly, not yet. Shes still in the library. She absolutely refuses to eat until she finds you something perfect." Piper frowned. "Or when she's about to drop dead from hunger."

"Well you know, your boyfriend can make anything you want!" Jason nudged Leo.

"He'll probably be way to lazy!" Calypso pointed out. Jason laughed and took a sip of his soda. Annabeth appeared behind Calypso and took the chair next to Piper. She looked very tired and frustrated.

"Sorry Cal, I can't find anything!" She blurted.

"Its fine! Don't worry about it Annabeth! Lest just focus on not getting me killed."

"Percy went to New York for a family dinner. I would have went, but I told him I would help you with the fight" Annabeth sighed. She ordered a salad and immediately began chewing on the lettuce.

"Is he mad at us? For helping Calypso? I mean, whats between you two?" Piper asked, curious.

Calypso sighed and decided that she had to tell that at one point anyways. She recalled the tale of Percy landing onto the shores of Ogygia, and how she fell in love with him. She took a nervous glance at Leo, who was staring off the side. She told her friends how she watched him drift away, and how she felt after he left.

Annabeth hugged her and whispered, "I'm so sorry Cal, I know how it feels like now. Loosing Percy for a several months hurt me so bad. I can't imagine having to go on with that for your whole life!"

Calypso nodded and smiled sadly. "Well, at least I got away from it"

"Yea, thanks to your knight in shining armor!" Jason teased.

Leo smiled a bit, then looked back out the window. Something was obviously bothering him. Calypso decided that she would ask him in private.

Annabeth then told her side of the story. She told the party about the curses and the monsters in Tartarus. Percy said something about you cursing us or something. Not that I care. I know its hard not to get frustrated with someone when you can't help it. The important thing is that we are all here. Eating together as friends! Not enemies."

Everyone agreed and continued eating. Calypso changed the topic, before it became too awkward. "So Annabeth, why is everyone so scared of you? Even Dionysus obeys your commands!" She mused.

"I don't really like bragging about it." Annabeth replied.

"I'll tell the story!" Piper intruded. "So, Annabeth brought back the Athena Parthenos, and her mom was all like, 'Oh my gosh! You're the best daughter ever! I'm gonna make sure no one messes with you again! RAWR!'"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It didn't happen like that! But close enough, I guess..."

"No one dares to defy her, ever since Athena turned this boy who was fighting with Annabeth into a pig. For a month." Jason threw in, before bustling into laughter.

Calypso laughed with the rest of the demigods. She felt like she was a part of their family for ages! After more cackling and heavy breathing, she asked, "Where did Hazel and Frank go? I haven't seen them the whole day."

Jason turned to the goddess, "They had to go back to Camp Jupiter. Frank is a praetor now, so he has many responsibilities at the Roman camp."

"Reyna went back too", Piper added.

"Wait! Focus! We need to find a weapon for Cal!" Annabeth snapped her fingers and tapped her head.

"Oh! I just remembered! When I was moving your bags, I saw some sort of weapon." Piper turned to Calypso. She pulled out a thin, curved blade out of her bag. "You never told us you had a knife!"

"That's not a weapon! It's a machete!" Calypso took the blade into her hands and gripped the stained handle. "I use it to hack away at weeds in my garden back home. Its a gift, from Demeter, herself!"

"If you know how to wield it, this might give us a head-start. Leo can smelt one made of celestial bronze in about two hours. Regular steel won't stand a chance against a celestial bronze weapon." Jason said.

"No need. Gods and goddesses only use weapons made of ethereal-titanium. Just like how the Greeks use celestial bronze, and the Romans use imperial gold, the gods wield their weapons made with the ethereal-titanium!" Calypso boasted.

"Its settled then!" Leo declared, "My girlfriend is gonna use some knife to kick Percy's butt and gain entrance to the camp!" He laughed triumphantly and muttered to himself, "I'll have to..."

Calypso raised her eyebrows then laughed. Piper smiled warmly and held her close. "You better beat Percy! I won't ever forgive you if you don't make it into camp!"

Annabeth sighed and smiled gently, "As much as I love Percy, I hope you'll triumph against him. He can be very stubborn. Use that to your advantage!"

Jason chuckled and joined in. "You gotta make it in! Piper needs another girl-friend to gossip with! Before she drives me insane!"

Calypso's life seemed to pause, as she took a mental picture. She would never forget this moment. Her friends laughed and joked with her. Everything was perfect. All her problems seemed to have washed away. Leo smiled from his seat. A smile that melted her heart. She knew that this was where she wanted to be, with him.

"_What can be more perfect? Being here with friends, laughing and eating 'till I get full. And an amazing boyfriend waiting for me to truly come home. Yes. This will be my home. I will fight. I will fight will all my power, to make it back home. I will fight, to come home."_

* * *

**How was that chapter? Please reveiw and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Byeee!**

**-HeWhoWritesStories**


End file.
